Red Passion, Golden Love
by Easternshadow28
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Darth Marr calls Sith Lord Lana Beniko to him earlier and relinquishes her previous duties in favor of serving himself and the Dark Council. Upon physically meeting Lana, Marr finds himself enchanted by her looks, charisma, and skills. Marr then chases after the most powerful passion: love. Will contain epic battles, an adventure, and tender romance.
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Red Passion, Golden Love

The hum of ship engines, beeping of droids, and the whispers of Imperial guards greeted Marr's ears as he awoke on his invisible fighter. Today was supposed to be a rather calm day, among the few which was not plagued with routine Dark Council meetings or other political banter. Marr raised from his cot, one of two times he was not in his armor: before going to bed and directly after rising to face the day. He felt a wave of relief rush over him, as his duties had been wearing him down particularly terribly recently.

"Darth Marr, ship is en-route to the Korriban landing pad right on schedule!" one of his few personal guards exclaimed marching through the door to his quarters, armed and ready.

"At ease soldier." Marr commanded powerfully, even though he had just awoken. "Your timing is precise as always. You and the crew have my express permission to get a drink at the cantina once we land, and keep in mind that is a SINGULAR drink so make it big and make it count. Anybody gives you trouble, tell them to come before Marr himself with their issue, they'll back down."

"Yes Darth Marr, thank you for your patronage. It is always an honor to serve." The Imperial guard repeated back to him like a household droid, though with an edge of sincerity.

Darth Marr hailed the soldier with one swift motion to leave him, and began donning his armor. As always, Marr could feel the dark side coarse through himself and through the metal in unison. He thanked the armor for sustaining his life force, and prayed to Marka Ragnos and Naga Sadow to continue showing him the way. Marr force pulled his lightsaber to his side, and felt the shake of the ship dock. He walked out of his fighter with his guard of a dozen Imperial soldiers at his side, though he commanded them to leave him and go to the cantina. He could smell the same familiar arid Korriban air he had grown so used to, and felt the sun beating down on his armor. Darth Marr leaned over and picked a handful of sand from beneath him.

"Countless generations of Sith... Both before my time and for many ages to come." Darth Marr thought to himself. Yes indeed, many Sith would die here, pass trials here, go on to fail, or go on to power from these sands.

As Marr advanced to the Sith Academy he noticed a plethora of acolytes running amok to and fro inside and outside of the temple, most with their training sabers and a select few with their first lightsabers, re-confirming his previous thoughts of new generations of Sith, and feeling proud both for his contributions to the empire, and for the empire itself. Acolytes, Imperial Soldiers, droids, amongst many others hailed him as he drew near them and saw his way into the academy.

After traversing several hallways and staircases, Marr saw himself to his office within the academy, with all sorts of statistical and political datacrons lying amongst his workspace. Marr slouched into the throne-like chair that resided there before anything particular happened. After about ten minutes, an Imperial coms soldier burst in.

"Darth Marr, my lord, I bring news of your appointment with Lord Beniko, coming from Hoth." The coms soldier said quickly and business-like. Marr had forgotten about Beniko, though he heard reports of some of her actions on Hoth and was fairly intrigued.

He had requested a meeting with her, and she graciously accepted. "Bring Lord Beniko before me then, soldier." Marr commanded as he stood up.

The soldier left and ushered in a woman that immediately caught Marr's attention. In all his days he had nary seen a creature so enchanting. "Greetings my lord, I am Lana Beniko reporting from Hoth." Marr didn't correct her lack of calling him by his name with titles included. Marr began pacing and examining the woman from behind his mask.

"Lana, I've read reports of your actions on Hoth, and I can say I'm fairly impressed, particularly with your willingness to follow the Treaty of Coruscant. As you probably know, not all of the Empire exactly saw eye to eye with the treaty and wanted further bloodshed. I'm sure you handled any incursions with that... rather well." He stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone whilst he made an obvious look to his hand. He discovered that Lana cut off the hand of an officer not seeing eye-to-eye with the treaty. Marr smirked under his mask at that.

"Anyways, I've also heard that your a rather inquisitive and level-headed woman, one that thinks about actions and their effects before carrying them out. Not all Sith nor Imperials, nor most of them for that matter seem to think and work in such a way. Because of your nature and your accomplishments, I'm relinquishing any and all previous duties you had in favor of new ones. You'll be briefed later by one of my personal agents, worry not my.." And with pristine emphasis Marr muttered "Beautiful", followed by short pause, "young Sith." Marr noticed Lana nervously blink and shuffle for a split second, the force's harmony being disturbed around her in that same moment.

"Why, my lord, I'm both honored... and personally flattered... at your proposition. I can say that I'm honestly quite surprised, I hadn't expected this change. My position on Hoth was secure and ordained, but by your will, I will relinquish my ties there." Marr noticed her eyes dart to his rippling muscles and detected a slight sliver of fear in her. His power and position threatened her. It was an honor to be personally called upon by Marr. As he paced, he noticed her mouth continue moving but he paid no mind to her words. Marr admired her pale blonde hair cascading down her soft ivory skin, and gentle golden-yellow eyes from behind his mask, then he ran his eyes up and down her slender form as a whole. A young and fit warrior, and an enthralling woman.

After Lana finished talking, Marr raised his hand to halt her. "Very good, Lord Beniko. I'm glad to hear of your agreements. I'm sure your experience on Hoth will prevail to be of use to us now and later." Marr said quickly, ending his pacing and placing his arms at his side. "Now please.." Marr said slowly as he took a few steps towards Lana. "Drop the formalities, Ms. Beniko." Lana uncrossed her arms and stared at Darth Marr with anticipation. Marr leaned ever so slightly forward in his slow stride and gently grabbed her left hand with his right hand. "After you are briefed later, I'd like you to head to the spaceport on Nar Shaddaa. Certainly not the best planet, but I have a mansion there and I know a few very expensive and high class eateries there... I will have you fetched and escorted to one of these restaurants with me, but only if..." Marr placed his other hand gently on top of hers, the metal gliding against her skin. "You agree. I'd like to discuss business as well as a few other things with you, Lana. You are a gorgeous woman and I find you rather striking." Lana blushed ever so slightly and smiled at Marr. He could feel her hand shaking both with a sliver of nervousness and a sliver of excitement.

"Certainly, Darth Marr. It'd do me well to go to a city and have a fine meal, and I am extremely flattered, my lord." Lana said, her blush intensifying with an added slightest of giggles. Darth Marr raised her hand to the mouthpiece of his helmet, held it there for a few seconds, then released her arm. "Thank you Ms. Beniko. You are free to leave. As I'm sure you guessed, I "kissed" your hand." Marr exclaimed with a smirk beneath his mask and a slight laugh. Lana acknowledged his "kiss" with a shy, blushed laugh that turned her head away from him. Darth Marr crossed his arms and took a step back from her. "Inform your ship crew of this, and tell any that may bar your way that you are under supreme orders to accompany Darth Marr to dinner tonight, and that if they have a problem they may answer to the Dark Lord of the Sith and the Supreme Commander of the Sphere of Defense of the Empire."

Lana quickly curtsied before Darth Marr and then bowed in respect. "I will, my lord, I look forward to it." Darth Marr nodded. Lana's blush deepened as she smiled and left. Marr felt a warmth in his chest, a feeling he felt rarely if ever as he moved back to his chair. He was excited, but questioned what others may think of such an escapade. If anybody did know, they wouldn't dare confront him about it. Marr put any worries to rest as he began pondering about Lana and rounding up his crew. Marr called the coms soldier back in, who gave him a smirk and a nod. Marr very slowly give him a single nod. "Darth Marr will be going to Nar Shaddaa this evening on personal business. Make it known to my offices and let it be known I am very busy as well."

* * *

Hey guys! I'd like whoever reads this to comment their input, I want this story to be as much as mine as it is yours. So, would you like to see the next chapter from Lana's astonished and flattered point of view, or would you rather see Darth Marr's point of view and his longing for his newfound maiden?


	2. Chapter 2: Two's Company

It had been several hours since Marr had seen Lana, and the little work he had to do was at an end. She'd been at the back of his mind numerous times since earlier, and Marr was relieved to be able to retreat into the comfort of his ship. Acolytes were finishing their daily routines, the mentors and teachers thinned, though the temple guard still stood in force. Nobody dared to question Marr's motives, the word was he was going to Nar Shaddaa, and that word was law.

Marr emerged into the piloting room of his fighter, arms crossed behind his back. "Greetings Darth Marr, I trust your day was a fruitful one?" One of the three pilots resounded to him. "Hardly lieutenant, though I do have some personal matters to attend to. Set the ship en-route to the spaceport of Nar Shaddaa, though don't announce my arrival. When we get there, the crew has my authorization to take rotating shifts guarding the ship, the others may drink and be merry, but I expect you all to be responsible and careful, after all, this is NOT Korriban." The three pilots nodded at Marr's command. "Also, if any of you fails to act accordingly... You know the punishment." Marr warned. "Yes my lord!" Rang throughout the fighter. "Now that that's understood, jump into hyperspace and get us there immediately, I have pressing matters to attend to."

Marr paced through his ship as his pilots navigated their way planetside, and into the spaceport. He channeled the dark side of the force through himself and his armor, he had to ensure he was ready for obstacles if there were any, as he had not partaken in combat in awhile. This was Nar Shaddaa after all, the lowest anatomical part of the entire galaxy. Upon rethinking that, Marr realized that this probably wasn't the most romantic place to take Lana, but had reassured himself because even though Nar Shaddaa was a slum, it was alive with neon lights and culture. To reinforce this, Marr reminded himself that he wasnt taking Lana to the slums, but rather a top-class skyline restaurant. He sighed with relief as he crushed essence of the dark side in his palm to stop the channeling.

Marr could feel his ship finally shake as it landed in the spaceport. "I can feel the force all around me here, it's very much alive." Marr whispered to himself. Other than it being so alive, he could also feel a lack of it... and... oh? "What's this..." He whispered to himself again. He could feel a fairly powerful strong light side presence and numerous, albeit weaker presences by it. Marr would pay them no mind, he was certain they could feel his overwhelming dark presence before his ship even landed. He walked out of his ship with his arms crossed behind his back, his crew knew their limits and their clearances.

"My lord!" Imperial soldiers fitted with high tech gas and chemical masks called to him as he passed by, kneeling in respect. "Keep up the good work men, Vitiate smiles upon us." He called to them, though not trying to talk down to them. "Yes my lord!" The soldiers resounded in honor. Marr hailed them with an open hand and continued into the spaceport. It was so commonplace, everywhere he went. But then again... That's what happens when you are a hero of the empire and its people.

Marr could feel Lana's dark side presence within the spaceport, though he first detected the Jedi because he was used to feeling Sith around him more commonly. The light side of the force plagued his senses upon landing. As he continued to walk in, not trying to make himself known, nor make noise, he gazed around but could not see Lana. After about another minute, his eyes fell on her from behind his mask. There she was, getting up and walking towards him. She wasn't dressed in her combat attire, she obviously felt comfortable and safe enough to not wear it. She was dressed in a long black dress that was frilled on the skirt; which ran about halfway down her thighs, exposed her shoulders and as he'd soon find out part of her back, and had small-heeled shiny black dress shoes and some sort of black netting or stockings covering her legs. Lana's pale blonde hair and golden-yellow eyes only contrasted it perfectly. Breathtaking was the only word Marr could muster in his mind. What was left of his heart sank a little bit in his chest.

Marr watched her continue to walk across the shiny floor, littered with the light of a setting sun. Marr advanced to meet her. "Lady Beniko, it must feel good to be rid of your armor and to partake in these pleasantries." Marr stated observantly. "Yes my lord, it is. I had grown sick of Hoth's frigid air, and Korriban was temporarily the complete opposite extreme." Lana stated as she stared down nervously. Marr put his left pointer and middle fingers under her chin, and lifted her head up to look at him, as well as putting his right hand gently on her side. "Pay your duties no mind, Lana, this evening is no time for worrying I assure you. We will dine, walk, and enjoy the night air. Besides... you look exceptionally beautiful and you are breathtaking on this eve of night, Lana." Marr released his fingers from under her chin, but kept his hand attentively at her side. Lana's cheeks adopted a rosy hint as she smiled at Marr and relaxed her muscles. "That is sweet of you, my lord, thank you." She replied softly to him.

Marr brought Lana to his side, wrapping his arm around her waist. As he did this, he noticed she hadn't brought her lightsaber. He was too enthralled by her to realize it at first. At least if they had ran into trouble, she would have the force to rely on. He walked her by his side, never behind or in front of her, out of the spaceport. Marr allowed Lana to take in the sights of the massive vertical buildings, glowing neon lights, and flowing streams of speeders, ships, and transports. "How long has it been since you've seen a big city like this, Ms. Beniko?" Marr questioned Lana as she gazed around. "Quite some time my lord, I've been at Hoth far too long. I grew up on Dromund Kaas... I mean Kaas City is massive but it's nothing like Nar Shaddaa or Coruscant, and as you know the academy on Korriban is nothing in comparison."

It was at this time Marr realized he had to make good use of their time, because Lana and he would not get ample time to spend together with their future duties, if not completely rule out a relationship. Though, Marr would do all in his power to do and say otherwise. "Yes Lana, well, that is... interesting. Let's get to dinner then, shall we? You'll see plenty more sights from a speeder." Marr spoke to her inquisitively. Lana nodded in agreement.

They approached a droid together, Lana still looking off in wonder and Marr with one arm at her side, ears and eyes open to danger. "One shuttle to the Upper Correlia District, droid, for the lady and I." Marr demanded the machine. The Correlia District was a neutral zone, and the upper parts were generally more civil and safe than the rest of the district. "Yes sir, that'll be one-hundred and fif... Wait! There seems to have been a mistake, sir, you and the lady will be riding free of charge." Marr chuckled quietly. He knew they wouldn't dare charge the Dark Lord of the Sith for something as petty as a quick shuttle. Marr and Lana hopped into a large, red, and cozy shuttle with an array of flashing buttons and screens, as well as an interface that spoke to them, but Marr silenced its volume with the Force.

Once they lifted off and soared through the night air, Marr noticed Lana still staring off. Nar Shaddaa was quite the enchanting sight at night, but Marr's eyes were more fixed on her and her flowing blonde hair blowing in the wind. As their automated shuttle carried them, Marr broke their peaceful silence. "So, Ms. Beniko... Are you enjoying yourself so far? What do you think of the city from the exterior?" Marr questioned her with interest and suspense. "I am enjoying myself, my lord. Infact, no man has truly ever taken the time to do something of this nature with me, due probably both to my own business, and... well otherwise I'm uncertain. As for the city, it is marvelous and beautiful." Lana explained in deep thought.

"Well milady, the better and beautiful sights of Nar Shaddaa, or anywhere for that matter pale in comparison to your beauty. If you like what you see here, you'll certainely enjoy my mansion in the Imperial District. I'd enjoy having you as an honored guest, after all, it's my responsibility to care for you and tend to your needs tonight." Marr explained nonchalantly and flirtatiously. Lana blushed heavily and smiled at him, looking outside of the shuttle, at Marr, back outside of the shuttle, and then into her lap. "I'm quite flattered my lord, really. Same as before, both by your words and your proposition... a mansion does indeed sound nice. Far superior to sleeping in my ship's cot." Marr nodded his head in what appeared to be agreement, but in reality was victory and satisfaction.

"I have a surprise to show you, Lana. Allow me to demonstrate." Marr stated arrogantly. He placed his hands on the shuttle controls, and channeled Force Lightning through the shuttle to power it down and fry its automation circuits. The shuttle began to slow as it powered off. Marr then raised his hands from the shuttle, and guided it through the air with the Force, off track from their original route to the Upper Correlian District. Marr guided the ship high above the district, where few ships flew, and then severed his guiding of the shuttle with the Force. "Lana!" Marr shouted. "Some power is preventing me from using the force..." Marr said, feignting anger and frustration. Lana then hurriedly attempted to keep the shuttle afloat with the Force, but could not, and it slowly descended.

Then, in a quick flash, Marr tipped the shuttle and pushed Lana out of it, so she fell to the ground below. Cruel, but Marr laughed hysterically. He leaped from the shuttle and propelled himself towards the ground with Force Speed, reaching the ground a whole minute earlier than Lana would. He saw her flailing in the air and screaming as she fell to the ground. Marr concentrated Force Telekenisis and greatly slowed and lightened her fall towards him. He raised his hands out, concentrating as he slowly guided her into his arms with the force, safe and secure.

"By the Dark Council, Marr! What were you thinking!" Lana said exasperated, and panting heavy with fear and adrenaline. Marr could feel her heart beat fast and gratuitously in her chest. Marr quickly put her down, and embraced her in his arms. "Don't worry, Lana, I'd never let any harm come to you. That perfect look of yours would be a loss not only to me but the rest of the galaxy should it be scathed in any way." Marr said assuringly... And strangely, with much more sincerity or emotion he'd known in a long while.

Lana stared at him, eyes wide, and mouth opened in shock, for but a few seconds. She returned his sentiments, and embraced his cold dark armor, bringing herself closer to him. "Thank you, Marr... That means a lot to me. That's very sweet of you, honestly. And thank you for... "saving" my life." Marr stared back at her, right into her golden-yellow eyes... but from behind the darkness of his mask. "Well, Lana, I fully mean what I said. Now that we're here, however..." Marr said, turning around and pointing to a chain of restaurants marked by bright, scintillating neon lights. "I'll treat you for the trouble, Ms. Beniko. Anywhere you'd like, it's your choice."

"How about that one?" Lana questioned him, pointing at a restaurant. The Well-Done Bantha, apparently also located at various other locations, such as Bespin. "Absolutely, Ms. Beniko." Marr put his arm back on her side and helped her readjust herself with his free hand as he guided her to the Well-Done Bantha. It seemed fairly civil inside, with a wealth of patrons, both humans and aliens of various kinds alike. Marr led Lana to a booth near the corner of the massive dining hall, sitting opposite to her. A young human female approached them, certainly not old enough to consume alcohol healthily. "Hello Mr. And Mrs, what can I get you two this fine evening?" Lana's cheeks rosened slightly at the proposition, Marr stared at the young girl behind his mask. "Water." He replied coyly. Lana looked further at the menu, "I'll have the Tauntaun Stew Special with spiced dry Bantha jerky, please." Marr raised a finger to add in, "And get her this... Twi'lek Sparkle drink you have." It was the most expensive alcoholic drink they had, and Marr noticed numerous other patrons had it, so he figured Lana would enjoy it. They were ornate glasses filled to the rim with colorful hues of various colors, and seemed to glitter within their glasses.

After the young lady left, Marr questioned Lana. "So Ms. Beniko, what did you think of my proposition at your new position within Imperial Intelligence? It's quite the interesting concept... After all, from my various reports I gathered you're one with a silver tongue and guile, cunning and deft. Do you think you're up for it?" Marr asked inquisitively. "I'm not entirely sure my lord, I'm excited at the offering that you and the Dark Council have given me... But the means of the work is sketchy beyond my level, I think." Lana stated in deep thought. "Nonsense!" Marr replied, "You are a perfect fit for the job, and I see nobody else rushing to take the spot. The credit pay is high, your job is secure as mine is on the Dark Council, and the work is both engaging and rewarding... for everyone." Marr stated, thinking of his Empire. "I promise to think about it, my lord. However... another primary concern of mine is to further my training as a Sith and honing my skills. It would be illogical to drop all that I've learned simply for intelligence operations." Lana said to him promisingly. "Actually, I'd most likely take the position assuming that somebody... say you... could further my teachings. I may be a Sith Lord, but I am by no means a master of the Dark Side, nor a Darth."

Another Apprentice. An interesting thought to be sure... but Marr immediately thought about the culmination of a relationship between student and master. He would not want Lana to attempt his life, though he wasn't quite worried about her being able to kill him, she'd surely fail. Rather, Marr did not want to fight against her, nor bring her life to an end. He truely thought Lana's talents and beauty shouldn't go to waste. Marr's former apprentice, now Darth Lachris, however, had not had this relationship with Marr, so he reconsidered it.

"Absolutely, Ms. Beniko, I will take you under my wing." Marr replied, gripping his water with his hand. Marr could feel the light side presences growing stronger and approaching the Well-Done Bantha. "Do you feel that?" Marr whispered to Lana with alertness and a keen edge to his voice. "Yes, my lord." she replied, her voice also a gentle whisper. Lana's food came at that moment. The young lady came with the Tauntaun stew, the spiced dry Bantha jerky, as well as a soft and glittery blue drink in a tall glass. "You two are adorable over here, whispering to each other. It's really romantic." She stated ignorantly and with an annoying happy-go-lucky edge to her voice. Lana blushed and laughed as she accepted her food, Marr facepalmed and shook his head in dissappointment. Marr handed her a credit chip with 10,000 credits on it, as she'd soon find out. "This is for a few things, young one. First, for your fast and excellent service. Second, because you are innocent and humble and it is great for me to see the youth of the Empire grow with passion and idealism in their hearts. And thirdly, you will stay here and talk to milady for a few moments. If your boss or anyone else has a problem with it..." Marr stood up and pulled back his hood, revealing his threatening mask and helmet in their entirety, echoing the look of a Sithspawn and a powerful warrior of the Dark Side. "Then they may answer to the Dark Lord of the Sith himself." The young girl as well as most of the establishment looked to Marr with awe, nervousness, and quite a few with reserved fear. "I'll be back momentarily" Marr stated, making a brisk walk to the door and outside.

Outside the restaurant, Marr saw three robed individuals as well as four Republic troopers, all brandishing blaster rifles. The three robed figures pulled their hoods back. Jedi, as Marr figured. The one in front of the others was a dark-haired, middle aged Miraluka woman, flanked at the right by a light-haired and fair skinned human male, and flanked at the left by a very young red Twi'lek. The Miraluka at the front drew a double-sided green lightsaber, the man at her right drew a blue lightsaber, and the young Twi'lek drew a yellow lightsaber. The Miraluka spoke, "I am Jedi Master Karin Meethras, this is Jedi Knight Calios, and my young apprentice Meli'talos. You, Darth Marr are under arrest and are ordained to come before the Jedi Council and the Senate to stand trial for your crimes against the Republic and her people, and we will take you by force if necessary." At "necessary", the troopers brandished their blaster rifles at him.

Marr drew his single red lightsaber, the lightsaber of Tulak Hord, and laughed coldly at the Jedi. A Master, Knight, Padawan, and four troopers. Is this a joke!? Did the Republic honestly think they could capture him with just this pathetic band of ragtag misfits? "I don't know if you informed those soldiers or not, or your Padawan, Karin, but I am the Darth Marr, Dark Lord of the Sith, he who has routed armies and broken battalions of the light single-handedly! You have no chance!" Marr gripped his lightsaber with both hands, and drew upon swirling energies of the Dark Side become solid matter, infusing the Dark Side into his Sith Battle Armor. He was a master of Force Rage, and felt the power of the Force and the Dark Side in balance rippling through his muscles. The four troopers let loose their rifles, blaster fire echoing down the street, flashes of red approaching him at breakneck speed. Marr used Force Speed to such an extreme to where he didn't even deflect the rifles, he simply moved through the red storm of lasers as a flowing stream would move around rocks in the water, dodging all of them with ease and minimal effort. Karin's sweeping double-sided arcs of green met his scorching red blade in the heat of the blasters and locked. He was far faster and stronger than her, completely outclassing her. Marr detected a sliver of fear within the master. He smirked under his mask, and they clashed further, arcs of red and green flowing from either side of them as they locked in a high-speed duel. Marr got the upper hand and cut her lightsaber directly in half, forcing her to quickly stagger backwards and adjust to one saber.

The Knight aggressively ran at Marr as this happened, and the Padawan gripped her yellow lightsaber with both hands and slowly approached him with determination. Marr locked his red saber with Karin, overpowering her, and lifting the Knight up with Force Telekenisis, crushing his throat with Dark Side energy, and throwing him violently towards a nearby building with a sickening crack. "You worms!" Marr yelled, fueled by anger and the Dark Side. He returned his attention to the master staring at his mask in horror. He quickly disengaged his lightsaber from hers, and made a quick, albeit dangerous strike with Juyo form guaranteed to hit. Marr favored Juyo form heavily, and for the same reason as his results in the battle. This strike cut off her lightsaber arm, and Marr with blinding speed moved to the other side of Karin and cauterized her other arm with a sweeping strike. He blasted her in the side with a stream of crackling hot white lightning, and with his free hand sent a crushing wave of force charged with Force Lightning towards the troopers and the Padawan. The Padawan narrowly leaped out of the way, but the wave of force devastated the troopers. Karin screamed in agony at her lost arms and the white lightning engulfing her body. Marr continued to channel the lightning for about fifteen seconds to finish her off, then turned his attention to the Padawan.

She was crying in fear from Marr's fury, and for her life. Her resolve broke, and she dropped her lightsaber. Marr quickly force pulled it away from her, and approached her slowly, shooting lightning from the same hand that killed her master ferociously into the air. "Please, Lord Marr! Spare my life! I do not wish to die, I was foolish in my choosing of the side of the Force to serve! I will join you and obey your every command I swear it! The masters... The masters told me that the Dark side was not more powerful... but after witnessing that battle I know otherwise. They lied to me!"

Marr could detect passion and Dark Side potential within this Padawan, and considered her offer. He still menacingly approached her. He lifted her by the neck with his free cold, metal gauntlet. He ceased firing lightning to the skies and carried her to a rail seperating the street from the depths of the city hundreds of yards below. He held her in his powerful grip over the rail, her body dangling above a fall to certain death. "No! Please I beg of you... I want to live! I have so much more to see and do! It can't end like this..."

Marr shocked her whilst holding her firmly within his gauntlet, and she yelled out in pain. "If you can survive this... you will be fit to join the Dark Side." He muttered coldly and ruthlessly. Marr forced the Twi'lek Padawan into a memory walk, bringing back her most painful and horrifying memory to relive and haunt her. He found that what she had just witnessed him do, and what he was currently doing to her to be that horrific memory. As she yelled out in pain from reliving what just happened and being shocked, Marr threw her back onto the street, safe from the railing, though she was unconscious.

Marr tapped into his holocommunicator and called his ship crew. "I have some luggage that needs taken care of. Take her and bind her, surround her with Ysalamiri. Do not interrogate her, but make sure she is locked up and secure. Also, you have a small cleanup to attend to at the site." Marr ordered. "Yes my lord, we shall be there immediately!" His guard on the holocom echoed back to him. He sent them the coordinates of the Twi'lek, sheathed his lightsaber, pulled his hood forward again, and walked back towards and into the restaurant.

Marr had hardly broken a sweat in the battle. He returned inside with a stride of both confidence and victory. Lana and the young girl looked at him, as did some other patrons. He assumed most of them knew what happened, but nobody openly acknowledged it, nor questioned him. Marr approached Lana and the girl, and beckoned back for his seat. "My thanks young one, your service is no longer required as of right now." Marr stated, still in a commanding though humble voice. She got up and gave him a wink, and moved off to another side of the bar. Marr sat back down, relishing both being able to partake in a scrap, as well as take a pretty young woman out to dinner, this was his kind of evening.

"What happened out there exactly, my lord?" Lana questioned him, spooning in her Tauntaun stew. Marr watched Lana from behind his mask, blood still pumping from battle. Though it seemed odd to him, he noted that Lana was even graceful whilst doing something so basic as eating. He shook the thought from his mind. "Well Ms. Beniko, there were numerous Jedi, a Master, a Knight, and a Padawan, as well as a small band of Republic soldiers. They came to imprison me, and if I refused, even come for my blood. But I wouldn't allow such silly intrusions to interrupt our night for more than a moment. The Master, Knight, and troopers lie slain, and the Padawan, a young Twi'lek, is being extracted by my personal guard for information as well as a possible conversion to the Empire's cause. They will interrupt us no farther."

Lana peered at him while munching, and swallowed. "That's very good, my lord. I'm thankful I wasn't apart of that, due to the fact that I'm unarmed. Also, I fully support your decision to question the padawan, or even convert her to the Dark Side. That was probably the most pragmatic approach to the situation It seems as if this night was not only fruitful but also enjoyable."

That last line made Marr smile beneath his mask... something he hadn't done often, nor recently. "Yes Lana, it's been an interesting night so far. I may remind you both of my thanks for accompanying me tonight, as well as considering mine and the Dark Council's propositions." Lana smiled and nodded at him, "I needed it, my lord, it is I who should thank you!"

After they had finished dinner together, Marr ordered another taxi to the Imperial District and led Lana to his mansion within the inner parts of the district. A grand building, hidden far beyond the main streets, and with a heavily guarded and restricted perimeter. A safe haven that was beyond the reaches of commoners, ruffians, and dangerous individuals. Marr showed Lana inside, and led her to a suite he prepared in advance for her. It contained ornate dinnerware and tableware; a balcony releasing its inhabitants into the fresh outside air, a cozy lounging area with a fireplace and an exotic aquarium with fish from Manaan, an entertainment center connected to the holonet and various galactic medias, a voice-controlled pool and hot tub, and a massive state of the art bed that was said to be like sleeping on a cloud or among a flock of sheep. A place the Sith Emperor himself wouldnt mind staying at for an extended period of time.

"Marr, this place is lovely! I adore it! Far superior to sleeping and relaxing in a cramped or otherwise stuffy ship!" Lana claimed with excitement and surprise. "It is, absolutely. Feel free to go to and fro as you please, and help yourself to whatever you want or need, Ms. Beniko. If you need help, the servants should suffice. If there is any problem whatsoever, please call me on the holocom and I'll be here immediately." Marr informed her. He drew back his hood, and began using Force Alter Self to remove his deadly visage beneath the mask, and alter his appearance to an ideal form. His normal appearance so infatuated with the Dark Side once drove a Moff to suicide... so he could not have Lana gaze upon him, lest she be repulsed by his appearance and deny him. He altered his form to appear of that of a man more in his 40's than late 50's, with a touch of youth and a touch of wisdom and age. He removed his mask before her.

"You are one of the only people in a very long time to have seen my face, Lana." Marr stated, though he knew she figured as much. He was never seen not clad in his Sith Battle Armor. Lana stared at him, satisfied by his appearance and its perfect complimentation with his actions. She moved, still dressed in her all black dress, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Marr gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then took her by the hand and kissed the back of it, caressing her hand between his palms. Lana blushed, astonished and flattered at Marr. "Thanks for tonight, my lord, it was amazing." Lana said happily. "It's my pleasure, Ms. Beniko. Thank you for accepting my offer to come here as well as my proposal to join the Intelligence." He repeated back to her. Lana leaned upward and stood on her toes, giving him two kisses on the cheek and embracing him again. After they finished, Marr parted with a wave and a shut of the door.

Lana watched him go, and immediately wandered towards the bed, exhausted from all the travel throughout the day. The day was eventful and exciting, and the best time she had in quite awhile. She laid down, thoughts racing through her mind. Thoughts of her new job, memories of horror on Hoth, her hardships on Dromund Kaas and her time at Korriban, and... now, thoughts of Marr. Lana felt warm, happy, satisfied, and loved.

* * *

Hey guys! Easternshadow here, sorry for the length of time between chapters. I worked extensively on this chapter and was fairly busy with birthdays and other such things. I hope you guys like it after the time put into it, after all, one of the best things I learned about writing is you needn't slave over it, but rather allow ideas to breed and grow in the back of your mind, like moss in a dark, damp place.


End file.
